


僧侍/龙忍 - 恶友同舟 上

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: 要翻一起翻.jpg侍和忍者出去嫖被当场抓包.jpg第二天醒来发现被一起捆在床上。有没有后续我也不知道，这部分主要是口嗨哈....
Kudos: 40





	僧侍/龙忍 - 恶友同舟 上

1.

“你想想办法。”忍者盯着天花板面无表情地开口，他的脑袋又晕又沉，说话都有些飘。  
“我能想什么办法？”旁边的人没好气地回他，整张床又因为这个动作晃动了两下，把他的头晃得更晕了。  
“兄弟。”忍者面如菜色，语重心长地转过脑袋对他道：“你再动我真的要吐了。”  
“别。”听他这么说，侍的脸色也变了，他瞪着和自己一起共患难的倒霉好友叫道：“你可别吐床上啊！”  
“……”忍者没吭声，似乎想翻个身，可这个动作牵连到了两人身上连接着的那根结实麻绳，侍被他拽得也侧躺了过去，低低地骂了声操。  
啊，是的，他们两个被人捆到一起去了。  
远东二人组本不应该这么狼狈才是，但……哎，被阴了。  
说好去花街风流一晚，谁知道挑好人、刚带进房间就挨了闷棍，再醒来之后就是这样了。  
双手被绳索牢牢缠住，至于腹前，只有几根手指能够活动，完全使不上劲，而下头的双腿也失去了自由活动的权利，脚踝并在一起被捆着，仅能狼狈地弯曲膝盖，张都张不开。  
这还不是最离谱的，最离谱的是，两人身间连着一根很短的粗麻绳，无比坚固，而麻绳的两头分别绕到他们腕上打了死结，一人动便会牵着另一个人一起动，床都下不了。  
沉默半响。  
“你觉得，我和你醒在同一张床上的这个问题优先级比较高，还是解决这堆破绳子的优先级比较高？”忍者慢吞吞地问道。  
“先把这堆东西弄开行不行？现在他妈的动都动不了你还有心思想为什么和我睡在一起？难道老子他妈点的人是你不成？”侍的声音在他身后响起：“还有，这又是什么鬼地方？你家？”  
“龙骑家。”因为绳子太短，手臂被扯得难受，所以忍者又平躺了回去：“也可以说是我家。”  
“你在他家正常，问题是，我他妈为什么也在？”侍努力回想昏迷前的细节，却根本找不到任何一点有用的线索，他艰难地活动手臂，扯了扯那根把他和忍者捆到一块的绳子：“那家伙有这种癖好？哈？还是对我有兴趣？”  
“请注意言辞。”忍者淡淡道：“能看上你的人除了武僧我想不出第二个，龙骑的眼光不会这么差。”  
“你他妈……”侍简直想跳起来抽他：“什么叫能看上我的人除了那个傻叉不会有第二个？老子怎么了？有人能看上你这家伙才他妈奇怪！”  
“有人看上我是正常的。”忍者扭过头，盯着他的眼睛认真道：“我有背刺，别人为什么看不上我？”  
“……”侍不想和他说话了。  
两人又沉默了会儿。  
“我有种不祥的预感。”忍者仍然看着天花板，他的语气甚至没什么波动：“如果不快点解决这个问题的话，应该不太妙。”  
捆他们的人大概率是龙骑……或者武僧，也有可能是两个人一起干的，原因自然是……好吧，他俩都是已婚状态，再去喝花酒睡花街好像是有那么一点不合适……问题是这事儿又不是第一回干了，怎么就这回栽了呢？  
现在龙骑和武僧不知去处，但等他们回来，房间里任人宰割的两个家伙绝对没好果子吃。  
“我他妈知道！”同样想明白了这点的侍也有点慌了，只能不耐烦地吼他：“问题是怎么搞断这破绳子？你看我这样像是能动的样子吗？”  
确实，起来都困难。  
忍者显然习惯了自己恶友的这坏脾气，他问道：“你不是力量职业吗？”  
“狗屁，你找一个能挣开这堆绳子的力量职业来？用什么？意念吗？”侍反问他：“你不是灵巧么？想想办法钻出去啊！”  
被他这么一说，忍者倒是认真用了用劲，但他很快就放弃了，平复了一下呼吸转头道：“在绝对的力量面前，灵巧什么都不是……你能直起身或者弯腰吗？”  
侍努力了一下，床单被两人闹腾地露出了下面的一角床垫，他气喘吁吁道：“勉强吧，没着力点啊，绑得太紧了，要怎么搞？”  
“你挣扎一下起来，看看能不能把连着我俩的这根绳子咬断。”  
气氛又变得微妙起来。  
两秒后，侍大叫道：“你他妈是不是疯了啊，你能看看这根绳子有多结实吗？你让老子咬断？咬断？你个狗东西怎么不自己咬呢？”  
真的离谱，连着他俩的那根粗麻绳和牧场里用来拴住牲畜的几乎没有区别，光用嘴巴怎么可能咬断呢？  
“我口活没你好。”忍者抬手看了看那根东西，后知后觉地意识到了自己的想法不现实：“……算了。”  
“……”侍也懒得再去吐槽他，重新思考着其他离开的可能性。  
要么弄断了这连着两人的绳子再下床，要么就这样两个人想办法下床——但双腿是以并在一起的姿势被捆着，根本走不了路啊，怎么走？跳着走吗？  
“我他妈真的服了。”侍走投无路干脆躺在床上骂起了空气：“搞这么一出干什么？还敲晕老子……操，你头疼不疼？”  
“……有点。”忍者翻成了面对他的姿势，好让两人身间的绳索不那么紧绷，叹息道：“你说他俩人呢？”  
“鬼知道。”侍瞅了他一眼，微微朝这偏了偏：“这不能是要把我们两个宰了吧？”  
那不至于吧，偷个腥而已。  
忍者摇摇头：两人偷吃这么多次倒是头回翻车。  
他对着侍道：“你想好到时候怎么圆了没？”  
“……圆？”侍愣了愣：“圆什么？”  
“编啊。”忍者眨了眨眼，回忆道：“我们受人蒙骗才鬼迷心窍，看在初犯的情况上从轻处理……什么的。”  
反正他平时嘴里就没几句真话，多来点假的也无所谓。  
“……老子为什么要圆？”侍嫌弃地看了他一眼，嗤笑道：“你因为我和你一样是在下面整天求饶的那个？”  
忍者心里就算逼话和吐槽再多，面上也是天衣无缝，他看着嚣张的好友平静地“嗯”了一声，不打算再接这个话题：“我已经想好怎么说了，我觉得事态可能比较严重。”  
话音刚落，客房外头就传来了脚步声——两人份的，还在正在迅速朝这里接近。  
两人都能从里头听出一丝熟悉的意味，侍也紧张地不行，他扭头看向忍者，正欲让对方从他那缺德的小脑袋瓜里倒点逃生秘籍，却发现这家伙竟然直接选择了装睡。  
“你他妈……”侍咬牙切齿，可脚步声离这个房间越来越近，情急之下他只能模仿对方，直挺挺地闭上了眼睛。  
门被推开了。  
先响起的是龙骑的声音：“别装了。”  
这声音侍听着都替忍者不妙，但忍者心态好得惊人，一点反应都没有，和真的睡着了似的。  
侍能察觉到有一道视线在自己脸上来来回回地扫，不用想也知道是谁，这次的事态似乎是比以往严重一些……妈的，嫖几次怎么了啊。  
他的喉结紧张地动了动，紧接着床铺一沉，陌生的气味直接从鼻尖掠过——龙骑直接翻身上了床，似乎跨过了他直奔床里头的家伙而去。  
下一秒耳边响起了忍者的叫嚷：“疼！”  
侍下意识偏过头去，睁开眼睛看戏，映入眼帘的第一个场景就是……呃……龙骑的那根……  
“张嘴！”龙骑的吼声震耳欲聋：“你他妈的一天到晚放老子鸽子都在干这事儿？”  
“唔——！！！”忍者的头发被抓着，满眼是泪：强制塞进他嘴里的那根阴茎直直戳着自己的喉咙口，夸张的深度忍不住叫人感到疼痛，他想干呕，可龙骑是一点退出去的意思都没有，直接骑在他的脸上恶狠狠道：“花街？你还敢去逛花街？”  
忍者干呕不止，那根东西把他的嘴彻底塞满了，呼吸间全是龙骑的味道，口水直接顺着嘴角流了下来，就连眼眶也因为生理反应一点一点泛起了红，好不可怜。  
可他偏偏还被捆着无法挣扎，上半身被龙骑压死，只能徒劳地抬着腿，换来龙骑更狠的几下深喉：“给老子含住！”  
这画面实在有点震撼，就算是阅历丰富的侍一时间都有点反应不过来，他怜悯地将视线从表情痛苦的好友身上挪回，心说那么大那么长一根玩意儿，忍者明天还能说得了话吗？  
也亏他没心没肺还有空去担心别人，刚幸灾乐祸地转回脑袋，侍脸上的表情就僵住了。  
武僧的目光里夹杂着愤怒，失望，还有一言难尽的复杂情绪。  
侍的一颗心立刻提到了嗓子眼，他眼睛瞪得大大的，意思明显：你他妈要是敢像龙骑那样强制让老子给你做深喉你就完了。  
那武僧确实没那个兴着趣，他一言不发，也翻身上了床，但并无往他脸上骑的意思，而是低头解开了束缚他脚踝的绳子。  
麻到有些失去知觉的下半身重获自由，侍在那一瞬间竟然有些感动，他想抬起腿，但腿上像是被万蚁噬咬着，完全麻了。  
“喂，我……”他心里还是不安的，也是内疚的：身边的龙骑这么对忍者，而武僧竟然什么都不打算对他做，这对比也太明显……等等？！  
“操！你干什么？！”上一句话还没说完，侍就眼睁睁地看着自己的腿被人掰开，捆成了M字形——他挣扎了，他踢蹬了，可是腿麻着，武僧的力气又大得惊人，根本没用。  
“你他妈干什么？你疯了？”这个姿势没来由地让侍感到不安，说实话，挨操他也认了，但绝对不能在这——在别人面前，在好友面前，绝对不行。  
武僧一言不发，床铺很宽敞，他抓着侍的腰往旁边挪了挪，全然没有要打扰旁边那对的意思，抬手直接探进了明珍羽织的下摆。  
侍头回觉得布料被撕烂的声音是这么刺耳。  
一根手指粗暴又强硬地挤进了他的屁股里，毫无怜悯之心，进去之后便直截了当地顶上了要命的前列腺。  
耳边忍者呜呜咽咽的哭声干扰着侍的思想，他的呼吸一滞，硬是把那声闷哼吞了回去，潮红和难堪立刻爬满了那张俊脸。  
有力的手指每顶一下，他的身体就抖一下，蛰伏着的性器也一点一点硬起来。  
两根，三根。扩张很潦草，尽管武僧一言不发，但每个动作、每次呼吸里都夹杂着难以宣泄的怒意，在绝望和耻辱中侍目眦欲裂，徒劳地摇着屁股想躲闪臀间那根滚烫的玩意儿，他死死瞪着身上人，嘶哑道：“操你妈你敢？！”  
忍者在剧烈的难受中听到身旁传来一声崩溃的叫骂，还夹杂着和自己不相上下的哭腔。  
龙骑还在不依不饶地操着他的嘴，喉口被撞得滚烫麻木，口水流到耳根——也不知道持续了多久，嘴里的那根玩意儿才大发慈悲地拔了出去。  
他剧烈咳嗽起来，泪眼模糊地干呕一阵后却险些又被自己的唾液呛到。  
忍者瘫在床上喘息着，下巴酸得几乎失去知觉，喉咙里火辣辣地疼，连双腿被掰开了捆住也懒得去挣扎，只虚弱地说了声轻点。  
刚说完，大腿上就挨了龙骑重重的一巴掌：“你他妈做梦！”  
……那确实。忍者努力整理着呼吸，身旁突然响起让人听着都胆战心惊的肉体撞击声，他刚刚被龙骑弄得意识恍惚，这才想起去追寻方才声音的出处。  
他恍惚地偏过头，看到了紧闭双眼、浑身发抖的侍。  
对方的双腿也如自己一样，被大开着捆住，那身还蛮好看的校服给撩到了腰部，臀间被一根粗大狰狞的东西反复捣进捣出……  
忍者抬头，不出所料，在人身上狠操的人是武僧——害，看着好惨啊。  
啪——  
屁股上又挨了一巴掌。  
忍者立刻回神，对上了龙骑恨不得把他撕碎了吞进肚子里的视线。  
“你·在·看·哪·儿？”龙骑瞪着他，一字一句问着。  
“我……呜——！轻、轻……啊啊……”  
得，他也被肏翻了。

-TBC?END?-


End file.
